


a recipe for indecency

by strawberricream



Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Obedience, Submission, Teasing, light degradation, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: you will need: 5 tbsp of milk, 2 tsp of sugar, and—sidetracked already?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918579
Kudos: 194





	a recipe for indecency

your wednesday evening didn’t start like this, with you kneeled on the floor cleaning hajime’s thick cock, but you don’t mind. prefer it even. 

your hand trails down one of his sculpted thighs, looking up at him as you bob your head, tongue lapping up what remains of his cum that wasn’t already dripping out of your ass and onto the nicely tiled floor. 

the weight of him on your tongue feels good, familiar, you could blow him for hours. 

hajime stares down at you, chest heaving, large hands cupping your pretty face as he watches you swallow him. his eyes glance from your hair stuck to your pretty, flushed face to your eyelashes wet with tears and ending at your tits hanging out of the top of the apron he pulled down. 

you know you look like a mess, probably twice as bad as good you feel with the pleasant ache between your legs. your folds are slippery, embarrassingly so as slick drips out of you, adding to the bigger mess one of you is gonna have to clean up. 

pulling off of him, you dip to suck and lick on his balls, using your fist to pump his length. 

“that’s it, baby,” hajime tucks one of your loose strands of hair behind your ear. “do a good job and daddy’ll fuck you again.”

it’s an easy promise that the night won’t end just yet, probably won’t for a while. you hum, sending delicious vibrations up his length as he groans, low, deep and rich. 

“got room for another?”

issei leans against the fridge, lazy smirk on his face as he appraises you and hajime. 

the latter grunts and he takes that as a welcome to get behind you, rubbing his hands over your ass cheeks. 

“don’t you look like a piece of art, princess?” 

you shudder, whimper escaping your swollen lips as he pinches and pulls on your nipples. 

hajime frowns and harshly pulls on your hair so that you’re looking up at him. you blink your eyes to get rid of the tears, seeing his cock hard and leaking at the head as he taps it against your lips. 

you open your mouth wordlessly and let him guide your head halfway down his length. it’s practiced now, the buildup. slowly, he helps you deep throat him, loving the way your lips look wrapped around him. when you’re settled against the base, nose brushing his pelvis, hajime puts both of his hands on the side of your head and looks down at you. 

you can’t nod, but tap your finger against his thigh and he gets to work. he uses this hole like he does with your other ones, fucking it relentlessly, loving the chokes, gags and little sputters you make around him. his cock smothers any whimpers, whines or moans you have, leaving only the wet noises of his precum and your saliva. 

his chest gleams with sweat, muscles in his arms rippling as he fucks your throat. hajime tips his head back and lets out a low moan, grip on you getting harder. opening his eyes, he makes contact with issei who’s pulled his cock out from his track pants, pumping it leisurely to your obscene wet noises. 

issei taps the middle of his neck with two fingers. the action has hajime raising a brow, but when issei brushes your hair back, he gets the hint. he takes a hand and puts it at your throat as he facefucks you, feeling how it juts out as his cock breaches into your throat with each and every thrust.

hajime swears and groans at the feeling, the burn in the base of his stomach boiling, “fuck!”

when he comes, he forces it down your throat, making you swallow it all before he pulls out. he watches as you drink it down, hand still on your throat. you look thoroughly debauched, drool and saliva coating your chin, tears streaming down your cheeks and eyes hazy from the lack of oxygen. 

you rub your cheek against his thigh, blinking up at him through the tears. “thank you, daddy,” you rasp.

the reverent look in your eyes has his chest tightening as he bends down to kiss you, brushing away your tears with his thumbs. 

“of course, pretty baby. now be a good girl for issei.” 

you nod, pulling away and turning around to look at issei as hajime steps out of the way. he pulls you into his lap, leaning against the cabinets and dipping two fingers into your leaking pussy. 

“you're a sight for sore eyes, princess,” issei chuckles, rubbing his thumb against your clit. 

you lean in to kiss him, moaning against his lips, “are you gonna fuck me, too, daddy?”

he angles his head to deepen the kiss. "mm, where do you want me, baby?” 

“her cunt,” hajime says, taking a swig of the cold water bottle he grabbed from the fridge. “i’ll fuck my cum back into her ass later.” 

you gush at his words, whimpering into issei’s neck. it feels so dirty. you’re sitting in a man’s lap, letting him finger you as the one who just facefucked you to oblivion and back watches, his cum dripping out of your asshole. what’s even more degrading is how hajime’s pulled his sweats back up and simply drinking from his bottle like he got back from a run. 

you love it. 

issei hums, standing up with you in his arms, as he rubs one of your ass cheeks, “you have her plug? don’t want it to all leak out, right?” 

hajime nods his head toward the sink, where your cutesy butt plug lies next to it. issei tosses it to him and lets him do the honours. using his fingers, hajime collects the fluid at your pretty pucker, pushing it all back inside before plugging you up nicely, tapping your ass when he’s done. 

you shudder in issei’s arms, burying your head in his shoulder as he carries you to the living room and sits on the couch. 

he coaxes you to look at him, bringing you close to softly make out with you as he reinserts his fingers. you’re pliant, chest pressing up against his. it’s soothing, the familiar press and slide of his lips and tongue against yours. the slide and press of his fingers has you gasping, letting out short whines and moans. he’s purposely avoiding that one spot inside you, not going deep enough to hit it, but what he’s giving you already has you gasping for air, another full body shudder passing through you.

he watches as your eyes fall to half-mast, an amused grin on his face at how sensitive you are. 

“did hajime not fill your pretty little pussy, princess?”

you shake your head, “d-daddy only gave me h-his fingers ‘n m-mouth.” 

issei hums, taking his fingers out and rubbing your slick onto his shaft. he rubs the tip against your clit, loving the way your eyes get all glittery and your mouth opens.

“daddy!” you squeal, back arching when he teasingly slips the head in and out. he toys with you a little longer, only giving you his tip. 

he wonders if you could cum with just this. 

a wicked grin breaks out across his face.

“baby,” his voice sinfully saccharine, “spread your legs a little more for me.” 

nodding, you obey him without a word which makes him feel a little bad about what he’s about to do to you, but not like that’s gonna stop him. 

suckling on your neck to match the pretty hickies you have on the back of it, issei puts a hand on your hip. he pushes the tip of his cock into you and lets you sink down past the head before he lifts you off it again.

“d-daddy!” you’re squirming, already knowing what he’s up to as you pout cutely at him.

he brings one of his hands up, gently holding your throat and pressing lightly. the action has you stilling immediately. 

he’s quiet; the only you can hear is your breathing. you swallow, blinking through the thick fog in your head.

“baby.”

you take a shaky breath, “y-yes, daddy?”

“who owns your pussy?”

bringing a hand up to push the hem of your apron up, issei’s voice is just a pitch lower and he can see the physical reaction you have to his tone. he rubs circles on your clit, giving you something tangible to focus on, looking at you like he’s got all the time in world.

you bring your hands up to hold the apron up for him, looking at him straight in the eye as you softly say, “daddy does.”

he has to restrain himself from grinning broadly, the sight of you already having him swallow almost audibly, “so be a good girl and let daddy use his little pussy. you don’t want to be punished, right?” 

you shake your head, uttering a quiet apology. his hand leaves your throat but the threat of punishment lingers. but you’re a good girl, always obedient—your daddies were always praising you for it, so issei doesn’t have to worry about you acting up. you just needed a quick reminder.

pushing at the back of your head, he brings you in for a kiss just as he pushes the head of his cock in. you gasp into his mouth, moaning when he pulls it out and trails it across your slit, tapping it against your clit. 

he does it again and again and again, leaving you constantly on edge. but he can’t help it, liquid pleasure pools in the pit of his stomach at the feeling of your tight cunt fluttering and clenching around nothing. 

“daddy,” you beg. “daddy, please!”

issei has to tighten his grip at the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming at how debauched you look. 

“what wrong, baby?” he asks. “use your words.” 

you whine, “w-wanna cum, daddy, want your cock.” 

he hums, letting you rut against him. your cute hips rock, rubbing your pussy lips along his shaft. 

he presses a kiss to your cheek, angling the head of his cock to your hole. 

“anything for my good girl.” 

next thing you know, he’s bottomed out inside you, thumbing rubbing circles on your clit to ease the welcome intrusion. it has your entire body shaking as your orgasm rips through you, thighs quivering beneath the tight hold of his hands. you’re sobbing again, limbs trembling at how well he fills you, the sting of the stretch quickly blurring into pleasure. 

he groans at how tight you get, feeling you gush and soak through his pants. 

“did she come from just putting it in?” 

issei looks up to see hajime, still nude with his hard cock out. the “yeah” that he utters could be considered breathless. 

hajime hums, pulling the plug out of your ass. you’re still shaking in issei’s arms, burying your face into his broad chest as you feel hajime’s cum chase the end of the plug. hajime rubs your ass soothingly, a hand on your jaw to turn your head to let him kiss you on the cheek, moaning when he pushes two of his thick fingers into your asshole.

“that's a real good look for you, baby,” he chuckles. 

giving you a final peck on the cheek, he tells issei to stand up and pass you to him as he slips his fingers out. 

he holds you open by the back of your knees, dropping you onto his thick cock as the head breaches your tight pucker. giving you no room to breathe, issei lines his cock up to your entrance, and pushes the tip in, sliding the rest in until he’s balls deep. his pupils swallow the colour of his eyes entirely as how easy the slide is, how wet and stretched out you are around him. 

at this point, you think you might pass out from the sheer fullness. your world is now nothing but the sensation between your legs and the two men around you. 

“d-daddy!” you gasp, leaning back onto hajime. “f-full!” 

your gasps come out airy, nails digging into issei’s shoulder and bicep. 

he smirks, “you mean here?” he presses on your lower stomach with his palm, causing you to shake and thrash in hajime’s hold. 

hajime grunts, not wanting to wait any longer as he starts to fuck you. issei does too a beat later, maintaining his pressure on your stomach as he thrusts in and out, making you tighter than ever. 

“fuck, baby, fuck,” he groans.

hajime swears, “shit, you make me want to keep you like this all the time.” 

there’s no moment of repose, not when it feels like your brain is melting out of your ears. and they know you don’t want to be given any pause when your greedy holes clench down on every thrust, heat everywhere they touch and then scorching them with how tightly your walls cling to them. 

you don’t know what words you can use to describe how they’re fucking you. pounding? hammering? hard and fast? precise? no words do them justice. it’s intense, rough, almost primal.

you don’t realize you’re screaming until you feel your throat burning. lewd moans and gasp and rows of “daddy” and “so good” leave your drooling mouth. 

"you're doing so well, taking us so well,” issei groans, “look at you, baby.”

“fuck, so tight,” hajime grits out. 

“rub your little clit, baby,” issei rasps, watching your pretty tits bounce with their thrusts. 

you moan, bringing a hand down, “d-don’t stop! please, d-daddy!”

hajime snarls next to your ear, "do you want that, baby? do you want to be filled up like the good little cum whore you are?"

“p-please” you choke out. you can feel their thrusts are starting to go ragged, their own highs approaching too.

in your haze, you catch the way issei looks past you at hajime and smirks. your mouth opens to beg again, but all that leaves is a shriek as they simultaneously change the angle of their thrusts to hit your sensitive spots. 

your vision whites out as you orgasm, high feeling euphoric after having held it for so long. it rips through you like a searing needle, rendering you boneless as your back arches and nails dig into their skin. 

issei chokes, shuddering too with how overwhelmingly good it all feels, “sh-shit!”

“t-tight fuckin—!” hajime rasps. 

they come within seconds of each other, the feeling and sight of you cumming for and on them forcing them over the edge. it leaves you sobbing, body trembling between them, flood so full of come you don’t know what to do with it all. issei leans in to kiss you, cupping your face with one of his hands as hajime nuzzles his nose into your cheek. 

they continue to hold you in the air, supporting you as you come down from your highs together. 

hajime pulls out first, breathing heavily, letting issei lay you down on the couch. they spend a few minutes kissing and touching you, sucking at your nipples and sticking their fingers in your holes to push the cum back in. 

"you're so pretty when you're fucked raw, princess" issei says as he admires the way their cum dribbles out of you, leaving kisses along the expanse of your neck. 

hajime leaves a kiss on your hairline, voice soft, sweet and comforting, “you did a great job, baby.”

you nod mutely, relishing in the affection. 

“are you in any pain?” hajime asks, worry creasing his brow.

“no,” it comes out scratchy, making you wince. 

“come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” issei picks you up, holding you to his chest as you rest your head on his shoulder. 

you hum. despite the slight tackiness of his skin from the sweat, you find it comforting, closing your eyes as you rest your head on his shoulder. 

hajime takes your hand, holding it and rubbing the back of it while you make your way to the bathroom.

“hajime,” you croak, the bright lights of the washroom making you squint.

he looks over at you immediately, concern creasing his handsome features again. “yeah, what’s wrong, baby?” 

you cough to try to clear your throat. “you know that friend of yours, like, the one who’s a physical therapist?”

“yeah?” he reaches to turn on the faucet as issei sits you in his lap on the edge of the bathtub to take off your soiled apron. you wince a little when you feel how wet his thighs are from your cum. 

throwing it into the laundry hamper, he leaves a soft peck on your lips. “are we not enough, baby?" he asks teasingly. 

“s’not that,” you mumble. “gonna need to make an appointment. can’t walk.” 

the two of them chuckle, helping you into the tub. 

“just have hajime help you; he’s an athletic trainer after all,” issei muses, bringing a washcloth over your legs.

“no,” you pout.

hajime raises a brow at you, brushing your hair out of your face to wipe at your tear-stained cheeks. “and why not, angel?”

“because you’d just fuck me stupid and then i’d have to call issei to make up a coffin for me.” 

hajime snorts as issei’s laugh rings out in the bathroom. 

you huff, chest warming when hajime leaves a soft peck on your lips, laughing into it, “no way am i entering that danger zone.”

giving you a sly grin, issei hovers his lips next to your ear. “oh, i know somewhere i'd like to enter alright.” 

the two of them erupt into another round of laughter at your embarrassment as you elbow issei in the ribs. 

“you guys are the worst,” you say, smile betraying you.


End file.
